1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drip guard and more particularly pertains to collecting fluids that leak from a vehicle with a vehicle drip guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle drip guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle drip guards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting leakage from under vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,884, to Dorries discloses an oil drip guard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,626, to Stack discloses a car port oil drip mat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,005, to Hahn et al. discloses an oil dripping absorption and containment kit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,088, to Jensen discloses an oil drip collector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,537, to Garnatz et al. discloses a disposable oil absorbent drip pad assembly for a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle drip guard that is formed in a diaper-like configuration that remains attached under and to a vehicle even while it is in motion.
In this respect, the vehicle drip guard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting fluids that leak from vehicles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle drip guard which can be used for collecting fluids that leak from vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.